


Taken by Lizardmen

by Shugakuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Lizardmen, Lizards, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, PWP, Penetration, Slavery, Tribesmen, Vaginal Sex, for now, human character, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugakuu/pseuds/Shugakuu
Summary: Alfene left her tribe’s grounds to explore, and meets their meaner neighbours- the lizardmen, their hunters and captors. NSFW non-con, so please don’t read if that’s not your tea.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by lizardmen and Argonians who are my weird fetish.  
> I might continue this, since I like the characters, but we’ll see.

She was fast approaching the Owl Rock. Aptly named for its appearance, it was a landmark her fellow tribesmen used to identify where in the jungle they were. While she loved exploring the jungle, she usually wasn’t permitted to go alone like the other unproven women, and they never let her fight anything. So Alfene would sneak out, usually when the tribe were celebrating, because they were oftentimes completely off their heads with drunkenness. She was quiet when she moved, she wore cloths on her feet so even if she stepped on stray twigs and crunchy plants, her shoes somewhat muffled their snaps. A few miles into the jungle, you could see signs of lizardmen foraging and hunting. Their large footprints and cleanly bleached bones that they left in plain sight to warn away any humans that might encroach on their hunting grounds.

The lizardmen hunted, stole humans and liked to expand their territory. Alfene’s tribe was well-established though, so there was an unspoken truce between the two tribes...for now. She never got any further than the Owl Rock in this direction, but she wished she could. This time, she noticed the rock had some visible scratches into it. Boars? Cats? Or some other animal? If it was a boar, she could outmanoeuvre it, she was athletic and had training to fight, even barehanded. It was far too risky to analyse and assume, and the jungle was growing foggy and dense, hard to move through without the use of her knife. If it was a cat, it meant climbing trees would be dangerous. She started to move backwards, keeping herself wary to creatures around her. Unfortunately, she was not aware of what was beneath her.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran through her foot. Alfene yelped. She spotted her antagoniser soon, not a thorn, but a couple of some kind of metal tack that she soon realised was a caltrop. Her feet grew numb, then the sensation crept up her legs like ivy. Frantically she turned to run but fell as she couldn’t work her legs properly.

She fainted there. She just smelled fog, then went black.

By the time she woke up, Alfene smelled burning and she couldn’t move her body; she was looking up at countless stars that worshipped a moon, and she groaned wordlessly. Her head was fuzzy and clouded.  _What is happening? Where am I?_

She suddenly heard someone speak. It was a guttural voice in a tongue she could not understand. She felt her body hoisted up by someone before her heart stopped at what she rested her eyes on- lizardmen, and there were four of them. A whole party. She’d only ever seen dead lizardmen, the actions of her tribe in their spats.

Half lizard, half man, they stood taller than the average human male, their bodies scaly, with slender tails and muscled shoulders. They had hands and feet, clawed, but human-like. However their faces were very much primordial, like the face you might see on a raptor. Rows of teeth prominent to show their predator status. Small pinfeathers dotted their heads.

They were setting traps for humans. The smallest one (while still bigger than most men), with stripes and red, rusty-coloured scales spoke, “(It’s awake now. Should we put it back to sleep again?)” She flinched at the harshness of its snaps and growls. Unsure of its words, she kept quiet and still, not that she had a choice. The poison was still in her blood and kept her numb.

“(Let us not. She’s small and could die. Human women are hard to procure. The men keep them safe like cattle,)” The silver one with a crest of feathers snapped back, sharp teeth shining in the fire’s light, “(Thzylar, they are small and don’t have as much meat as the males, but they have their uses. You’re only just a man and haven’t even touched a woman yet, so you wouldn’t know.)”

Thzylar, who was the colour of rusted metal, suddenly seemed sheepish, though Alfene couldn’t discern that from his long snout and reptilian features. “(Female or not, it’s prey to me. I’d rather eat it, anyway).” he mumbled, sticking a twig into the ground.

The girl flinched as suddenly another figure appeared above her from behind, grasping at her face and looking with a malicious hunger. The light of the fire only made his orange eyes appear to burn brighter with desire. Was it going to eat her? She was frightened, her heart beating faster. “No...” she quietly cried, finally finding her voice. Suddenly she regretted having gone into the forest. How was she to know? She’d been to the Owl Rock hundreds of times. She’d never ventured further. It was unheard of for lizardmen to get so close. The hulking black reptilian man stuck out an unnaturally long and purple tongue and licked her face. “(So supple, a specimen like this would be considered beautiful among her kind. Let’s have a little fun with her. Since we caught her, it should be us to enjoy her first.)”

“(The chief has plenty to himself already, so I don’t see why not,)” a blue one piped up with a mischievous stare, his eyes glistening like dew-covered jungle leaves, “(a little touch, Llimeni...)”

The silver Llimeni growled, his sharp voice and colourful crest indicating authority over the other lizards. “(No, absolutely not. Don’t drag me or Thzylar into your troubles. You should know better, Mjeeneer.)”

“(Eif has more backbone than you. You are so dull.)” Mjeeneer grumbled in exasperation and flicked his tail. He was challenged by a stare from his superior and looked away uncomfortably while Eif pulled away and huffed, finding himself at the end of Llimeni’s wisdom again. He wasn’t scared like the blue one, but he knew not to rile up the crested one. For now.

“(Let’s go to sleep. Thzylar is a young one, he can keep an eye on her, just in case she recovers. I don’t trust you two. And I’m too tired to keep myself awake.)” the crested lizard yawned and turned away to wrap himself in his cat-pelt bed roll. He fell into heavy sleep as soon as he was settled. Alfene, making out the conversation not through words but gestures and voice tones, took that the grey one was possibly nicer than the others...whatever that meant with lizardmen. Shouldn’t they have eaten her by now? There was a fire crackling and she thought that she’d surely be cooked upon it.

Mjeeneer and Eif trudged to their own bed rolls.

She felt tired but didn’t want to sleep, for she feared she’d be killed and served like a steak to lizards in her rest. While it sounded less painful than the other option, which was to be served to lizards alive, she wouldn’t be able to sleep with the thought, so hours into the night she counted and squirmed silently.

Thzylar looked over her. He had a sharp gaze which was not kind. She observed details on the red lizard. He wore a patterned loincloth of sorts, and a necklace made from human bones. They were bleached white. Supposedly, the shamans of the lizardmen tribe could create a concoction that burned through flesh, but not bone. Jungle spiders had venom more merciful. This god-forsaken poison in her that paralysed her was a creation of theirs too, no doubt.

The insects called around them in their endless ambiance. A shrill cry of an unknown creature.

She saw that the fire was going quiet, it was probably dying now. The lizard watching her seemed tired, so she hoped maybe he would fall asleep, then maybe she would soon recover and escape.

Or not.

Because she couldn’t recognise any part of her environment. A fear clicked in her weary mind as Thzylar dozed away now on the jungle floor.

She was alone.

Minutes passed her by as she felt herself growing more anxious and mad, and then one of the lizardmen silently rose. He had feigned sleep? She went to scream before there was a cloth in her mouth, and it tasted pungent on her tongue. She couldn’t see which one of the four it was, but she had an idea that it was the dark, assertive one. The largest and most rugged one. He carried her away from the encampment, and she felt tears stinging her strained eyes,  _so this is it, then. I’m dead, finally._ An unspoken prayer rang through her head.  _Sorry, father. I should have listened to you..._

Was father looking for her now, or was he in drunken sleep, never to realise her passing until the late hours of the morning?

For such a large creature he was remarkably quiet and there was a clear-cut path so there was no heavy foliage to hinder him or make a noise. He looked around occasionally, then suddenly he stopped and placed her gently on the ground. He sat.

Feebly, Alfene reached around, using the limited energy she had feeling for a knife that she usually had in her belt, but there was none. Fuck. They had taken it from her.

Eif pulled her up and cradled her and she swallowed while in the hulking figure as he sniffed around against her neck. He made her straddle him- an overstatement, really. Rather, the woman was weakly slumped over him. “(Warm...like touching a fire.)” his low speaking conveyed a tone to her that was of no aggression. Confusion settled and Alfene didn’t move when she felt cold, but smooth hands travelling along her like sneaking pythons feeling for a neck to strangle. Then a realisation came upon her. He was going to rape her? It made sense. They didn’t just eat humans but stole their women. In her fear of death she’d barely considered it. Now she was presently aware of it when the reptile pushed his pants down and she felt a rigid member rubbing against her belly. A quiet gasp left her mouth into the cloth.

“(That anesthetic sure works wonders on humans. Nice and helpless...it’s a shame human women are hard to come by. I’ll make the most of you.)” She didn’t know what he was saying but he sounded...husky. One of his hands massaged one side of her ass.

She felt the humid air as the creature used a claw to pull off the cloth undergarments. Even in the night the jungle was unbearably sticky and the lizardman was somewhat cool. His cock was another matter. It was far warmer than the rest of him. She couldn’t see what it looked like, but it was slick, smooth and had a curving shape.

She had thoughts rushing through her head. She wanted to run but she couldn’t. What could she do? She couldn’t let herself be taken by a lizardman. She was still a virgin. But she couldn’t do anything. Her arms and legs were too weak. Muffled noises left her as his hand travelled to her breasts and flinched when his claw-tip touched her nipple. “(I’ll never get used to seeing breasts.)” she was adjusted slightly and she felt a tongue slithered along her chest and tease her bud. She felt deft fingers slide against the folds of her cunt, exploring curiously.

She didn’t want to admit to herself that she felt blood rush down there. How she was numb and yet so stimulated was beyond her comprehension. “Mmmnnn.”

He stopped crooning her neck and squeezing her breast with his tongue and she looked at his face. His long snout, eyes flickering, then teeth gleaming when he opened his mouth. He pulled her cloth out she was only allowed temporary freedom before his tongue replaced it.

His kiss was strange. He tasted metallic, his tongue soft but he probed roughly, pushing his tongue into hers. She was an unwilling slab of putty in his scaly hands. And she was enjoying it- she didn’t like the sensations on her body. She whined and then suddenly she was pushed on to her back on to the floor. There was a prickliness on her back so she was feeling uncomfortable. Eif’s hand gripped her hip and his other travelled to his cock, readying it against her entrance. Her noise was a sign to him and he was growing impatient. As he went to insert himself, suddenly he stopped.

Alfene saw why, because the smallest of the lizards was there and calling to Eif. “(W-what are you doing?! Llimeni will kill me!)”

Eif glowered at him, even in the darkness his glare cut through. “(What will he say of your incompetence? He will be ever so disappointed.)”

“(J-just hurry up. And make it quiet.)” Thzylar snapped. A sheepish youth to be certain.

“(As you wish. Keep watch. You will learn how to have a little fun after this.)”

Alfene suddenly felt a pressure push into her pussy and she gasped, grasping at nearby leaves. His penis was slender, not too thick but it was long. It hurt but her wetness made it easy entrance. He moved slow at first, inserting himself halfway inside and hissing in pleasure. She shamefully responded with her own noises of copulation. He held her by her hips and hiked her body up to meet his when he started thrusting, partially using her as a fuck toy. His tail whipped around behind him as he snorted and growled.

Alfene moaned, feeling her mind fading away. She couldn’t believe she was enjoying what was going on. A hot warmth was pooling from her groin and thighs, electric pleasure shooting through her insides and affirming her brain that she wants it.

“(Ahhhaha...you see, Thzylar? You’re no true lizardman until you’ve made a human woman beg for you like this.)” Eif lowly hummed, he pushed her leg out and pushed himself to go inside deep.

Thzylar swallowed and watched with a fascination. He couldn’t deny that he was growing aroused from watching this.

The slick sounds that came from their mating made Alfene feel filthy. She felt so hot and sticky. Her cunt responded by clenching tightly around him, loosening, then tightening again. Eif’s claws cut into the skin of her hips and he slammed into her harder, his experienced lizard cock reaching her cervix.

“Going...going to cum...” she whimpered. “Ah..gods forgive me!” She suddenly convulsed and Eif panicked, throwing a hand over her mouth to silence her as she squealed into his hand.

He kept thrusting until he was done and his groaning turned to one of relief as she felt a warm liquid pool inside of her. He pulled out and his cum trickled out. Alfene felt shame creep over her and she covered herself. She lay there in silence for a few minutes and they stopped to catch their breath.

Eif picked her cloth up and went to put it back on her when Thzylar stopped him suddenly. He was rubbing his own dick, snorting heavily through flared nostrils. “(Wait. Can I...)”

“(Hm? Oh...my, I thought you said you only wanted to _eat_ humans ?)” Eif huffed with a tone of eminence. He was smug and knew he had won.

“(I...okay, look, I just want to try.)”

“(Good, good. Have her, then. I’ll keep a look out.)” Eif stepped back. Alfene knew what the exchange was about. She saw Thzylar’s approach and she barely had time to react before her pussy took another lizardman’s dick. It took the lizard a fair few seconds to find her entrance, then he pressed into her. He was smaller but her sensitive pussy reacted again and she whimpered. “Ahh...no...no more...”

Thzylar ignored her pleas as he was overwhelmed by his desire to relieve himself with her. As soon as he was inside, he was hooked. She was still tight. She drank him all in, and he groaned in bliss. He began rutting into her wildly, his thrusts more erratic than Eif’s controlled pounding. Still her body throbbed again with pleasure and increased sensitivity.

“(See? She loves you.)” Eif smirked as he lazily stroked himself. He knew now that Thzylar wouldn’t go back. The russet-coloured lizard angling himself as he pounded into her. She felt tears again prick her tired eyes. Her body simultaneously was exhausted but lustful and traitorous- she wrapped her legs around him and every single inch of him was inside of her. In. Out. In. Out. He started rasping and was reaching the end of his primal throes. Finally, Thzylar moaned through his teeth and his thrusting grew weaker.

Another load was emptied inside of her. Alfene shuddered again, then collapsed underneath the reptile, who fell on top. He was only allowed a moment’s respite before his acquaintance nudged him. “(Come on. We need to get her cleaned up and back to the camp.)”

The cicadas were singing their endless songs and Alfene only heard them for a couple of seconds before she was out again, falling a fatigue-driven sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was unbearably hot and the hunting group travelled by foot so it was even hotter. Alfene moved slowly as she was still slightly groggy and too warm, even while possessing little clothing. Her hands were bound tight enough to later leave marks on her wrists, and the lizards became impatient. They didn’t seem at all perturbed by the heat. In fact, they moved faster the hotter the sun beat down on them, and grew weaker with cold. It was an advantage they had over their mammalian counterparts.

The dark one who seduced her last night and the blue lizard that scowled at her were talking about something to each other. The smallest reptile remained silent. Facets of fleeting curiosity appeared on his face every now and then and he looked back at Alfene sometimes.

She watched after them as they walked. They took long, hurried strides, purposeful but testy. The small woman felt hopeless and had a job to keep up with them because they didn’t like to loiter. She was tired and needed rest, and her mind was even more tired with thoughts that swarmed it endlessly about her home. 

The grey lizardman turned his head to check on her and noticed her stumbling around like a mindless zombie after them- a flicker of pity appeared in his eyes. He gestured to her and she nervously approached. Llimeni gave her water (which she gratefully conveyed thanks for) and lifted the woman in his arms with relative ease, finding her light, and carried her for the rest of their journey.

It seemed like an eternity before they approached their destination, and she heard the bustling of busybodies. If she didn’t already know where she was going, to her it would have sounded like another human settlement. Voices intermingled into a hubbub. Llimeni placed her back down and lead her past huts. There were a lot of lizardmen, women and children (that...kind of...looked cute). They stared at her and she counted many different expressions; disgust, contempt, curiosity, hunger...it was uncomfortable so Alfene tried not to look around so much.

They were lead to the chief’s hut, where she saw more of them. Most notably, the one she instantly assumed chief, was green-scaled with a crest and assortments of tribal trinkets like necklaces, with bones, hoops and feathers, golden bangles, jewels, with tattoos on almost every inch of his skin. Upon closer inspection they had definitely been painful, it was as though the tattoos were cut into his flesh and left gouging scars. She was in awe. One of the lizardmen behind her pushed her forwards further into the hut. “(Chief Wyrmeni. We were successful and planted the traps,)” Llimeni spoke first, lowering himself in greeting, “(we also found this, a human female.)”

There were humans there too. Women and some men, about seven of them, dressed scarcely and cleaning or serving. She didn’t recognise who they were. The chief stood up from his seat- even bigger now. He lacked leanness and had a protruding stomach, but it wasn’t to say he looked unfit. He could certainly crush the other lizards in his grip. He had a cane in one of his hands. “(Hm. There is no doubt there will be humans looking for her.)” the chief had a low and rumbling voice, tinged with a rasp, he waved Alfene forwards and she hesitantly stepped towards him.

Wyrmeni scrutinised her appearance for a little bit, turned her around, and when he touched the material of her clothes she pushed his hand away. He seemed annoyed by that and grabbing her chin, pressing her cheeks with his forefinger and thumb enough that it was starting to hurt. “(Hm...yes. She has merit. I would say she a young adult- twenty or so.)” he noted to himself.

Llimeni quickly intervened, “(She needs rest.)” and the chief chuckled.

“(Ah, my little brother is fond of this human? If you want her, you may take her. You haven’t taken a human slave in...well, years, perhaps. I like her- she is quite a pet. But you may have her, if you wish. It would be nice to see something keep you company for once.)”

Alfene didn’t understand the amusement behind the chief’s words. Llimeni’s eyes flicked over to her for a few minutes, then nodded. “(If that is permitted, chief Wyrmeni.)”

Wyrmeni nodded and gestured for their leave, lumbering back to his chair. Llimeni turned to the girl, with a steady gaze he placed his hand on her shoulder to guide her out of the hut and into another. 

The first thing that Alfene noticed was a waft of mixed scents that intermingled together in her nose, like a broth of ingredients. The most consistent smell was a gentle earthiness.

“(This is my home.)” The human-reptile said, and although she didn’t understand what was being said, he spoke with a gentleness that settled her anxiousness just a little bit. She saw a wooden cage and he must have caught her staring at it, because he huffed. “(I’ll have to get some more rugs to make that more habitable.)”

Human servants have been known to kill their lizardmen masters in their sleep. Alfene realised her place in the hut and she sighed in disappointment. She wondered if her father was coming for her. Oh god, why did she have to get herself into this?

The lizardman took her outside and where Mjeeneer was selling, and she felt intimidated by this lizard’s leer. He gave Llimeni rugs and food.

“(You can trade your poisons and little salves but I’d give my whole stock for that girl.)”

“(I haven’t any need for fifty rugs.)” Llimeni dismissed him with a flat tone, and when they returned to the hut, he gave Alfene some fruits and she ate gratefully, not realising the hunger that was gnawing at her stomach. It could be poisoned for all she knew, but she didn’t care- these were such good pieces. Llimeni’s eyes squinted in a smile.

She spent much of the day tidying the hut and washing clothes. There wasn’t much else to do that he trusted her with but she was just glad she could do something, instead of going crazy in a cage. The lizard was poring over a table concocting...whatever it was he was making- he seemed busy. By the night started approaching, he had bottles of indiscernible liquids lined up.

Llimeni called Alfene and she shuffled over to him in her damp clothes, hesitantly looking at him. The lizard touched her face and hair, brushing through it with his fingertips. She blinked at the smooth hand petting her, feeling nervous tugging inside her.

“What do you want?” She asked softly even though he didn’t understand her. He moved over to his bedding, laying on his back and gestured her over, Alfene considered to herself that he might want her as company or to warm him.

It was just when she noticed that he had parted his loincloth and her breathing left in a gasp that the woman noticed he wanted something different. His member was large and slender into a tip, completely purple in colour, and came out perhaps of some kind of sheathe- very unlike what she saw men had.

Alfene stood over him and looked at his face quizzically, eyes begging for some kind of guidance as she wasn’t sure what he wanted. He just gestured again for her to come closer, and before she knew it, Alfene took initiative and she placed herself on her knees at the end of his bed-rugs, and took his cock into one hand, rubbing it gently. Llimeni reacted favourably and he huffed out of his nostrils. She swallowed and stared at the member where a clear-white liquid welled up at its tip, and she leaned forwards, lapping there in a slow motion.

Llimeni moved a hand to grace her hair again as he watched her please him. It tasted salty, not quite unpleasant but it was still unusual. Alfene suckled and rubbed at the base and he growled quietly, gathering her hair up in his hand. He began to gently thrust into her mouth, huffing.

In response to his impatience, Alfene took him in deeper. With one thrust though he had hit the back of her throat and she recoiled as she gagged, tears prickling her mouth. The lizard was grateful enough to stop until she had begun again, bobbing her head with her movements and wrapping her along his member, swirling around it. He gave some weak thrusts into her warm tongue, huffing louder.

“(Ah, I cannot take much more...)” Llimeni said allowed, and he grunted as he released into her mouth.

Alfene coughed at the taste as it went down. _I can’t believe I performed something like this on a lizardman._ She thought, though a thrill pulsed through her. The lizard suddenly grasped her hips and tore her clothes, she gave an alarmed sound as he pushed her back down on the bed and his tongue trailed down along her navel. Alfene read his intentions and, blushing, parted her legs. He gave her something of a pleased look before his tongue slid along her slit, and she trembled. It explored her sensitive cunt, running along it, then back to the top, applying a pressure and flicking along her entrance in hunger. He made a positive sound at her wetness and pushed his tongue in partially.

“W-weird,” Alfene commented, but she didn’t dislike it. The lizardman’s tongue pushing in just enough but making her wanting more of it inside. She whined and wiggled her hips a little and Llimeni snorted, moving a hand to her clit and teasing it with his thumb.

“Ah, yes...there, please...” The girl grasped the rugs in her balled hands, feeling herself growing hotter as he used a circular motion on her clit and thrusting his tongue just a little inside of her entrance. It was enough; she felt the climax building as her toes curled and she gasped out, the release she wanted arriving.

Llimeni pulled his face away and he pulled her hips closer. Alfene wasn’t paying any attention to him, occupied with catching her breath until she felt something bump at her entrance and she looked down. He tilted her up slightly for leverage, and his cock- which had already hardened again- pushed inside slowly. Alfene’s cunt took him in with relative ease, having been loosened a bit from the climax and his tongue, she hissed a little at the pain but it faded away to something that ached but made her burn in lust.

Llimeni moved his head down and kissed her, or, performed his equivalent of a kiss, with his tongue. 

“Llimeni...” Alfene quietly said, and the mention of his name made the lizardman look up at her in acknowledgment and pleasure. He thrusted inside, groaning as she sucked him in, though she could not take his whole length, it still felt like heaven for him. This human was smaller and tighter than the woman of his tribe. She wrapped her hips around him as he pushed himself to reach her cervix, brushing against it made her spasm a little underneath in response. She moaned as he slapped against her, tightening her eyes closed. The pressure building to a cacophony of primal pleasure again.

As he gouged his nails into her hips, she felt him move in harder and deeper, he was quickening his pace. Their faces were only centimetres apart and she gazed into one clouded pale eye. His head tilted so he could watch her. His hot breath would have been terrifying to her but in this situation it didn’t bother her. She didn’t avert her eyes when she came, screaming out into his jaws and slumping her head back into the soft fur of the bed.

Llimeni came with a quieter noise, though his face was ecstatic. He didn’t pull out for a little while, then he moved and left Alfene with a grunt. She kept her eyes closed, sighing sleepily and felt a hand on her head, petting in rhythm with her breathing. She wasn’t sure she would have been so relaxed around any of the other lizards.

She fell asleep in the bed, quietly unaware of everything.


End file.
